Cassées
by Dame Marianne
Summary: Attention: contient quelques références à la série les petits meurtres d'Agatha Christie Après la saison 4: Molly peine à se remettre du coup de fil de Sherlock lorsque son amie Béatrice Holmes lui demande de l'aide pour se remettre de Sherrinford et du jeu d'Eurus. A la recherche du passé de la jeune femme, elles vont toutes les deux essayer de reconstruire la famille Holmes.
1. Chapter 1

I

Molly Hooper avait eu une longue et rude journée, enchaînant les autopsies. Un accident de la circulation avait tué sept personnes, trois d'entre elles étaient des enfants. Et, bien que cela fasse plusieurs années qu'elle soit pathologiste, elle ne s'habituerait jamais à devoir réaliser des autopsies d'enfants. Enfin quand elle était rentrée chez elle, espérant pouvoir se changer les idées, elle avait reçu cet appel. Il fallait que cette journée s'achève par cet appel catastrophique et par la fin de son amitié avec Sherlock Holmes. Cela la mettait au supplice. _Comment avait-il pu jouer avec elle, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble ?_

Allongée en position fœtale sur son canapé, Molly ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, elle se trouvait dans cet état catatonique. Son portable vibra soudainement. Elle ne voulait plus répondre. Elle ne voulait plus être obligée d'affronter le monde. Elle voulait seulement qu'on l'oublie pour qu'elle puisse ramasser les miettes de son coeur pulvérisé. Mais le destin était décidé à la contrarier car ce fut son fixe qui sonna à son tour. D'instinct, sa main se referma sur le combinet téléphonique et l'amena à son oreille.

« Molly Hooper. »

« Salut Molly. » répondit une voix aussi atone que la sienne.

« Salut Béa. »

« Molly, je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment, mais tu crois que je pourrais rester quelques jours chez toi ? Juste le temps que je prépare mon départ ? »

Molly se réveilla soudainement. Béatrice Holmes, la sœur cadette du célèbre détective, savait qu'elle était dans une mauvaise passe. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : elle avait assisté à l'échange téléphonique avec son frère. Molly se sentit de nouveau humiliée. _Elle en avait assez !_

« Tes frères ne peuvent pas s'occuper de toi ? Avec votre intelligence supérieure, vous ne pouvez pas vous débrouiller un peu ? » lança-t-elle acide.

Elle regretta immédiatement ses mots. Contrairement à ses frères, Béatrice n'avait jamais utilisé Molly. Elle était même toujours de son côté quand Sherlock dépassait les limites.

« Béa... »

« T'excuses pas Molly. Je comprends. »

« Non, Béa. Je ne voulais pas...Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est juste que...Sherlock... »

« Les Holmes sont allés trop loin pour revenir en arrière, Molly. Je sais. »

Molly fronça les sourcils en entendant le ton employé par Béatrice pour désigner les siens.

« Tu n'y es pour rien, Béa. » lui rappela-t-elle.

Elle entendit sa correspondante émettre un bruit étranglé qui lui rappela des sanglots.

« Béa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Pas grand-chose, Molly. Pas grand-chose. Juste le fait que Sherlock vient de se souvenir qu'il avait une sœur, que Mycroft a caché cette sœur qui se révèle être une vraie psychopathe et que cette psychopathe a été la seule à pouvoir m'apprendre que j'ai été adoptée alors qu'elle ne me connaissait même pas. En somme, j'étais un bouche-trou. Donc, si tu veux dire que tu en as soupé des Holmes, je comprends et 'approuve à cent pour cent. »

Béatrice avait sorti sa diatribe d'une traite sans respirer. Molly l'entendait essayer de reprendre son souffle.

Toutes les deux s'étaient toujours très bien entendues. Béatrice était sa cadette de un an et celle de trois ans de Sherlock. Elle était venue vivre avec son frère et John un an après qu'eux-même aient emménagés, pour poursuivre ses études d'histoire de l'art et de muséographie. Bourreau de travail, elle ne participait jamais aux enquêtes de son frère sauf pour lui fournir des informations qui rentraient dans ses domaines de compétences. Molly l'avait rencontrée lorsqu'elle était venue à Baker Street apporter une mains humaine sectionnée. Sherlock étant absent, c'était Béatrice qui l'avait accueillie chez elle. Depuis, les deux femmes avaient noué une solide amitié. Molly avait toujours été étonnée de constater les relations affectives qui existaient entre Sherlock et sa sœur. Tout les deux n'étaient pas expansifs, mais il y avait toujours un mot ou une attention discrète qui prouvait que l'un et l'autre veillait sur leur frère ou leur sœur. Béatrice était plus discrète que son frère. Elle était brillante bien entendue, comme les autres membres de sa famille, mais elle ne faisait pas étalage de son intelligence comme Sherlock. Contrairement à lui, elle préférait apprendre plutôt que de démontrer. Elle avait le relationnel plus facile que son frère et bien souvent, elle essuyait les pots casés derrière lui, mais sans s'en plaindre. C'était une jeune femme calme et posée qui apaisait toujours les tensions. Béatrice appréciait Molly qui parvenait toujours à la faire sourire et à lui faire oublier un peu ses difficultés quand elle en avait et Molly aimait Béatrice pour son côté rassurant et apaisant. Mais aujourd'hui, il semblait bien que Béatrice avait besoin d'être rassurée et apaisée, quand bien même elle était le lien direct avec l'homme qui la faisait si cruellement souffrir.

« Tu veux en parler autour d'un chocolat ? » demanda Molly

Il y eut un nouveau soupir étranglé.

« A condition que tu vides toi aussi ton sac, qu'il y ait des muffins pommes-caramel et que mon...que Sherlock ne me trouve pas. » répondit-elle

Molly s'inquiéta de l'entendre dire ça. Béatrice n'avait jamais fui son frère, même quand cela pouvait la mettre en danger.

« Covent Garden, The Delaunay, 15 min ? » lui proposa-t-elle

« OK. » se contenta de répondre son amie avant de raccrocher.

Molly se leva, malgré sa peine. Finalement, elle ne pouvait pas échapper à l'univers des Holmes. Et comme le « je t'aime » de Sherlock, elle ne savait pas si cela lui était douloureux ou agréable.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Molly entra dans le café et aperçut dans un angle dos à la vitrine, un fin bonnet gris enfoncé sur ses cheveux bruns bouclés, son amie. Elle remarqua aussi les trois valises qu'elle avait autour d'elle. Béatrice était donc sérieuse quand elle disait vouloir quitter sa famille. Molly ressentit pour elle un pinçon au coeur. Béatrice était en train de faire une erreur. Elle vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Béatrice devait être l'exact reflet de son visage, à ceci près que ses yeux bleus étaient secs derrière ses lunettes à monture d'écailles. La jeune femme lui offrit un pauvre sourire quand elle la vit. Molly lui rendit le même.

« Commence. » l'invita Béatrice.

Molly soupira en sentant de nouveau une boule se former dans sa gorge.

« Sherlock sait. Et tu sais qu'il sait...que veux-tu que j'ajoute ? » murmura-t-elle

« Je ne veux pas faire le concours de celle qui a la vie la plus merdique mais, dans ton malheur, tu as de la chance que l'abcès ait grevé. »

« Comment... »

« Qu'est-ce que ce sera pour les demoiselles ? » les interrompit un serveur.

Béatrice fit signe à son amie de commander en premier. Molly opta pour un chocolat viennois.

« Et pour vous, ma beauté ? » plaisanta le serveur.

« Un macchiato. Et ma main dans votre figure si vous osez encore prendre des libertés avec moi. » le prévint-elle froidement.

Le serveur battit en retraite devant son regard sérieux. Béatrice se concentra de nouveau sur Molly. La pathologiste la vit souffler et regarder le plafond à la recherche des mots justes qui ne feraient pas plus de mal qu'il y en avait déjà.

« ce n'est pas à moi de réparer ses erreurs, mais...c'est Sherlock...tu sais comment il est quand il a un problème...il est du genre à laisser les choses empirer car il ne réagit pas assez...comment dire... »

« Émotionnellement, tu veux dire qu'il a la capacité d'une petite cuiller. »

« Tu sais bien que c'est tout le contraire. C'est même la reine du mélodrame. » se moqua un instant Béatrice « C'est...compliqué. Même pour moi, alors que j'ai vécu avec lui depuis toujours pour te dire. Après...après l'appel...non...il vaut mieux que je reprenne depuis le début. Tu comprendras mieux. Tu te souviens que John voyait une psy depuis...depuis que Mary...nous a quittés. »

Moly acquiesça. La perte de leur amie les avait tous anéantie.

« Ce n'en était pas une. John est venu nous trouvés en nous racontant qu'elle lui avait tiré dessus, et qu'elle lui avait révélé être la sœur de Sherlock. »

« Sa sœur...mais... » s'étonna-t-elle

Dans un coin de son esprit, Molly remarqua que Béatrice parlait de son frère et de sa sœur de manière très détachée, comme si...elle ne leur était relié d'aucune façon.

« Je sais. Je n'en savais rien non plus. Elle est plus brillante encore que Mycroft et Sherlock. Mais, apparemment quand ils étaient petits, elle a développé assez rapidement un comportement psychotique dû...à de la jalousie, à ce qu'il paraîtrait. Et c'est Sherlock qui en a fait les frais. Il avait un ami vois-tu et sa sœur semble avoir mal pris le fait qu'il préférait cet ami à elle. Elle se sentait seule alors elle...elle s'en est débarrassé et elle a obligé Sherlock à essayer de retrouver son ami avant qu'il ne soit...trop tard. Mais...il n' a pas réussi. Sherlock...Sherlock avait six ans. »

Molly sentit une grande peine l'envahir pour son ami. Cela pouvait peut-être expliqué pourquoi il s'était drogué quand il était plus jeune…

« Comment...qu'ont-ils fait ensuite ? »

« Mycroft l'a faite enfermée. Elle n'avait que six ans quand… elle a mis le feu à leur maison pour tuer Sherlock. Il l'a...et bien, il l'a tout simplement effacé de ses souvenirs. Ses derniers ne sont revenus que lorsqu'il a été confronté à elle. Sauf qu'il a fallu qu'on passe toute une série de...de putains de tests pour ça. Pour qu'elle comprenne ce que sont les sentiments. Elle...elle nous a disséqués. Elle a joué avec chacun d'entre nous jusqu'à la fin parce que...parce qu'elle se sentait seule. »

Le regard de Béatrice était devenu plus vague. Sous la table, Molly la sentait qui donnait des coups de pieds réguliers, signe de son angoisse. Son amie était encore là-bas, là-bas où leurs vies avaient basculé. Bien qu'une partie d'elle ne veuille pas en savoir plus, une autre partie espérait une explication du coup de téléphone. Elle sentait encore battre en elle un terrible espoir, si terrible qu'il en était douloureux.

« Béatrice ? » l'encouragea-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

La jeune femme sursauta brusquement. Son regard hagard était rempli d'une souffrance sourde. Quoi qu'ils aient vécu là-bas, cela avait dû être proche de l'enfer pour que Béatrice qui parvenait toujours à garder son calme et à dédramatiser réagisse de cette manière. »

« Excuse-moi. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Ce n'est rien. Si tu ne veux pas continuer... »

« Si...si il le faut, Molly. Parce que t'as pas à payer les pots cassés de notre...de la famille. Eurus...Eurus est bien une Holmes, elle, parce qu'elle a réussi à identifier tout de suite ce que ressentait Sherlock pour toi avant même que lui-même ne le...ne le sache. »

Molly sentit la désagréable sensation de poignard dans son pauvre coeur revenir. Elle ne voulait pas évoquer cet appel. C'était trop...intime, trop douloureux. Elle aurait voulu garder les mots de Sherlock enfouis au plus profond d'elle et ne plus y repenser.

« Toi...toi aussi, tu savais. Tu étais la seule... »

Ce n'est pas pareil. Je savais ce que tu ressentais de ton côté. Quant à Sherlock, je n'ai jamais eu que des doutes...et ils étaient toujours contradictoires. Elle...elle a vu tout de suite, droit au but. Et...Molly, je suis tellement mortifiée...elle a organisé ce coup de fil. On était dans une pièce vide avec juste un cercueil. Un cercueil sans fleurs, tout bête, avec dessus juste une plaque. »

Molly se sentit glacée par cette description. Elle avait l'habitude des morts, mais quelque chose dans le ton de Béatrice lui assurait que ce cercueil était certainement une chose plus terrifiante à voir que tous les cadavres qu'elle avait dû étudier.

« Qu'y...qu'y avait-il sur cette plaque ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix nouée

« Juste...trois mots. Je vous aime. »

Béatrice avait murmuré sa réponse tout en perdant le peu de couleurs que son visage avait. Molly crut qu'elle allait être malade. Ces trois mots, elle les avait entendu dans les pires conditions possibles et ils la torturaient. Mais, les choses commençaient à s'éclaircir.

« Sherlock a compris dès qu'il a vu le cercueil avant même de lire la plaque. » ajouta-t-elle en s'agrippant à sa tasse.

« Il a compris que... »

« Que ce cercueil t'était destiné ? Oui. Juste à la taille et aux trois mots. »

« Alors...l'appel... »

« C'était pour te sauver. Eurus nous a fait croire qu'elle allait faire sauter ton appartement si Sherlock ne te faisait pas dire ces...ces mots. Tout était filmé, Molly. Sherlock ne voulait pas te faire souffrir...il voulait juste te sauver. Mais il ne viendra pas s'expliquer. Il ne veut pas te faire plus de mal et je crois...je crois qu'il a honte de tout ce qu'il t'a fait. »

« Je l'ai...je l'ai pris en otage moi aussi. Je l'ai forcé... »

« Tu as bien fait Molly. »

« Mais il ne le pensait pas. Il jouait la comédie pour...me sauver. »

Béatrice reposa brutalement sa tasse contre la table, renversant un peu de sa boisson chaude.

« Non ! Molly, non !Si...si tu l'avais vu après...Mon...Sherlock a brisé ce cercueil. Il était dans une rage folle. Mycroft et moi, nous ne l'avions jamais vu dans un état pareil, même pas quand il était en désintoxication. Il s'est blessé en le détruisant. Je ne peux pas parler pour lui, Molly, mais...mais ce qu'il t'a dit...tout ce qu'il t'a dit...c'était la vérité. »

Béatrice se tut et but sa boisson en s'efforçant de contrôler ses tremblements. Molly ne savait plus quoi penser. Jamais Béatrice ne l'avait bercée d'illusions sur Sherlock. Elle s'était toujours montrée honnête, lui faisant comprendre qu'aimer Sherlock était difficile mais pas impossible. Et aujourd'hui...elle ne savait pas s'il restait quelque chose de leur amitié. Elle avait tant désiré entendre ses mots sortir de la bouche de Sherlock pour elle, rien que pour elle. Maintenant, elle aurait préféré qu'il ne sache rien de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Pourtant…

Béatrice, réalisa-t-elle, était trop silencieuse, même par rapport à ses standards. Molly l'observa plus attentivement. Elle était blafarde, ses joues étaient creuses et d'immenses se creusaient sous ses yeux, même si ses lunettes parvenaient en partie à les dissimuler.

« Que t-a-t-elle fait ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« A moi ? Rien qui ne soit l'équivalent de Sherlock ou de Mycroft. Je n'étais qu'un jouet pour torturer Sherlock. Je suis juste une déception pour elle. Elle trouve que les parents auraient pu choisir mieux pour la remplacer. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris que j'ai été adoptée. Dans une prison de cinglés. Avant bien sûr d'être enterrée vivante pour voir si Sherlock pourrait nous sauver tous les deux, John et moi. Ce sont les hommes de Lestrade qui m'ont sortie de mon cercueil.»

Molly reposa sa tasse en entendant cette information. A St Bart, ils avaient leur lots de rescapés d'incendies et d'accidents, d'attentats parfois. C'était toujours l'horreur pour les rescapés qu'ils soient blessés ou non, d'autant plus s'ils restaient sous des décombres ou des cadavres. Béatrice avaient vécu pire d'une certaine manière puisqu'on l'avait enterrée volontairement, lui faisant vivre le cauchemar de bien des vivants. A son attitude hagarde, à son visage blême marqué par des cernes, elle remarquait bien que son amie n'était pas encore sortie de ce cauchemar mais qu'elle tentait de le nier. Elle prit la main de sa cadette pour la serrer tout le long de leur entretien. Il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse la sœur de Sherlock à elle-même dans cette période. Et ce n'était certainement pas ses frères qui pourraient l'aider. Ils n'y comprenaient rien.

« Ca va aller, Molly. De toute manière, je vais laisser tout ça derrière moi. » s'efforça de la rassurer Béatrice en tapotant ses valises de son autre main.

Mettant de côté ses difficultés, Molly eut de la peine pour son amie qui choisissait de partir, pensant qu'elle n'avait plus sa place auprès des deux hommes qui avaient été ses frères depuis 27 ans.

« Que vas-tu faire ? » s'inquiéta Molly qui savait que si Béatrice partait le dernier lien qui l'attachait encore à Sherlock serait brisé.

« J'ai besoin de... faire le point. Je croyais être Béatrice Holmes. Finalement...ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai appelé les parents en revenant. Ils ont tout avoué. »

Elle avait presque craché ses mots. Pourtant Molly voyait bien qu'elle n'en voulait pas à ces derniers. Elle était juste perdue.

« J'ai fait croire à Sherlock que j'allais bosser. »

« Tu lui as fait croire ? » s'étonna Molly qui savait qu'aucun mensonge ne pouvait résister à Sherlock Holmes.

Béatrice eut un rictus.

« Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ai réussi à le duper. L'avantage d'avoir grandi avec ses trucs, je suppose. Il ne sait pas où je suis, Mycroft non plus. »

« Mais les caméras ? »

« Question de point de vue, Molly. Tu as remarqué que j'ai choisi une table dans un angle mort de la salle et que je tourne le dos à la rue...Question de point de vue, je te dis. Je veux juste du temps pour mettre au point mes idées. Du temps loin d'eux. Si tu pouvais me dépanner, je t'en serai reconnaissante. Ni Mycroft, ni Sherlock ne viendront sonner à ta porte avant d'avoir fait le tour des options. Pendant ce temps-là, je pourrai me préparer. »

« Préparer pourquoi ? » s'inquiéta Molly qui avait la désagréable impression que son amie cherchait à disparaître totalement.

Béatrice fit tourner le fond de son café dans sa tasse en le regardant.

« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Je veux juste aller voir la tombe de...mes parents. Voir si ça peut m'aider mais ensuite...ensuite, je ne sais pas. Je crois que je n'ai plus ma place avec eux...même s'ils me disent le contraire. Maintenant, il y a Eurus et le fait qu'au final je n'ai été que la cinquième roue du carrosse. »

« Ne dis pas ça, Béa. Mary te secouerait un bon coup si elle t'entendait. Tu ne remplaces personne. Tu es unique. Pendant toutes ces années as-tu eu l'impression de devoir être quelqu'un d'autre ? De devoir répondre à des attentes qui ne te correspondaient pas ? »

Molly eut un brusque sentiment d'amertume en pensant que si elle devait répondre à cette question, sa réponse serait positive. Ô combien Sherlock l'avait-il vampirisé !

Béatrice réfléchit quelques instants. Molly n'osait pas lui dire quelle avait été sa chance d'être s proche de Sherlock sans pour autant se brûler les ailes, malgré le caractère de son frère, malgré la drogue. La jeune femme répondit par la négative. Un petit sourire vint égayer pendant quelques secondes son visage. Molly songea qu'elle aussi aurait aimé sourire, mais cet appel l'avait vidé de tout espoir.

« Tu es un don du ciel, Molly, tu sais ? »

« J'aimerai aussi recevoir un don du ciel. » pensa amèrement la pathologiste.

Mais elle s'efforça de lui rendre son sourire.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Molly et Béatrice passèrent quelques jours tranquilles chez la pathologiste, essayant chacune de se consoler. Molly avait bien reçu des messages de Mycroft pour savoir si Béatrice était chez elle mais elle n'y avait pas répondu.

« Pourquoi me pose-t-il la question ? Il doit bien savoir, non ? » finit-elle par s'étonner après le dixième message sur son répondeur.

« Nope. » répondit Béatrice en imitant la manière de parler de son frère sans faire attention. « Mycroft devrait éviter d'avoir tout son boulot sur son portable. On dirait qu'il n'a rien retenu d'Irene Adler. »

« Pardon ? » demanda Molly. Elle était habituée aux allusions de Béatrice qui n'étaient souvent comprises que d'elle-même et de Sherlock. Il arrivait souvent que les deux se répondent d'un mot ou d'une anecdote qui n'avait rien avoir avec la situation, comme s'ils entretenaient une conversation télépathique.

« Irène Adler avait toute sa vie sur son portable, tout ses secrets. On a trop tendance à faire confiance aux codes secrets. Mycroft n'est pas différents des autres, même si pirater son ordinateur est plus complexe que de trouver le mot de passe de John. »

« Tu as piraté le portable de ton frère ? »

« Depuis longtemps. Juste pour ma sécurité personnelle. » ajouta Béatrice

« Pourquoi ce n'est pas étonnant ? » marmonna Molly en lui tendant un mug de soupe.

Béatrice posa son ordinateur au pied du canapé et prit la tasse en la remerciant.

« Je pensais pourtant que tu ne voulais pas t'occuper de...tout ça. »

« C'est le cas. Mais avec Mycroft, il vaut mieux parer toute éventualité. La preuve aujourd'hui. Je ne serais pas restée chez toi si longtemps si je n'avais pas fait en sorte d'effacer ma présence sur les caméras de Londres avant notre rendez-vous. » lui répondit-elle en soufflant sur le breuvage pour le refroidir.

Elle but trois gorgées avant de reposer le mug sur la table basse et de reprendre son ordinateur sur ses genoux. L'écran de ce dernier affichait une page internet avec un registre d'état civil français et une autre ouverte sur google map.

Comme tous les Holmes, Béatrice était capable de prouesses techniques et intellectuelle. Chez elle, ses capacités se résumaient cependant à deux domaines : la technologie et les arts.

Molly but le contenu de son propre mug de soupe avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Et comment tu vas faire pour retourner au musée ? Ils vont t'attendre là à coup sûr. »

Béatrice but une nouvelle gorgée de sa soupe avant de répondre.

« J'ai posé des RTT. J'en ai pas mal à rattraper moi aussi. » répondit-elle tristement.

Même en étant proche de son cousin, Béatrice n'avait participé que de loin à ses enquêtes, lui rendant de menus services comme des expertises ou des recherches sur les provenances d'œuvres impliquées dans des cas. Jeune femme discrète, elle était passionnée par son travail de restauratrice à la National Gallery ce qui lui faisait enchaîner de longues journées sans parfois quitter le musée.

« Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? » demanda Molly en avisant l'écran.

« Du côté de ma mère, pas grand-chose : française, pupille de la nation française, élevée dans un centre de la DDASS du Nord Pas de Calais. Pas de parents. Bref Nada. Elle était journaliste dans un quotidien de sa région, _la Voix du Nord_. Sur son boulot, j'ai plus d'infos. Elle couvrait les enquêtes judiciaires. Et son nom...Alice Lawrence, née Avril...Voilà. »

Béatrice avait la gorge nouée. Il lui avait fallu quelques jours pour retrouver la piste de sa mère biologique. Elle ne se faisait pas d'idées : si elle avait été élevée par les Holmes, c'était bien parce que plus personne n'était là pour elle. Sinon, elle n'aurait pu obtenir ses informations sur son registre d'état civil français.

« Et...ton père ? » demanda timidement Molly qui sentait bien que son amie n'était pas au top de sa forme.

« Là, on a du lourd. Et tu vas rire parce qu'il semblerait bien que le gène du drama queen soit quelque chose qui se transmette aux hommes de la famille. Mam...Violet m'a dit que c'était son cousin. Ca explique pourquoi ce sont eux qui m'ont récupérée. Alors...Swan Lawrence ou Laurence en français, commissaire de police affecté à Lille comme sanction disciplinaire, cité à plusieurs reprises dans la résolution d'affaires liées au grand banditisme...originaire de la région parisienne. Je suppose que c'est à Lille qu'il a rencontré ma mère. Ils ont dû bosser ensemble vu qu'elle avait l'air d'être journaliste d'investigation. Mariés...huit ans après leur rencontre. Ca va Sherlock et toi, vous avez encor de la marge. »

« Béa ! Evite-ça. »

« désolé Molly. »

« Bon...que s'est-il passé ensuite? »

« Un enfant : Béatrice Alice Alexina Laurence, né le 7 juin 1979… Veuf en...1980…épouse décédée...dans un accident de la circulation. Voilà...la contre-enquête. »

Béatrice lut le document silencieusement et Molly vit son visage s'assombrir.

« A été prouvé que le véhicule d'Alice Laurence, née sous X, porte des traces de rupture des freins volontaire... »

Béatrice se tut alors qu'elle réalisait qu'on l'avait privée de sa mère volontairement. Molly ne savait quoi dire. Elle avait perdu elle aussi ses parents mais pas dans des conditions aussi dramatiques.

« Et lui...après avoir reçu une médaille...il y a un article : 17 septembre 1985...Braquage à la madeleine : cinq morts. Un commissaire...abattu par balles. »

La voix de la jeune femme mourut dans un filet. Ses yeux restaient rivés à son écran. Elle continuait de cliquer et de taper.

« Béa... »commença Molly sans trouver les mots bien qu'elle soit parfaitement capable de savoir ce que son amie pouvait ressentir à cet instant. Elle était passée par là et elle ne s'en était pas encore remise.

Ele savait qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais vraiment.

Béatrice ne répondit pas tout de suite, continuant ses recherches. Molly lui prit doucement mais fermement l'ordinateur des mains et le posa sur la table basse. Son amie se laissa faire.

« Six ans...six ans avec lui. Et seulement...seulement un an avec elle...avant...que je ne les oublie. » murmura-t-elle

Molly ne répondit rien mais serra fort son amie dans ses bras tandis que Béatrice Holmes tentait vainement de retrouver dans ses souvenirs évanouis le visage de ses parents disparus.

Elles restèrent ainsi, ensemble, de longues minutes silencieuses, unies par ce même chagrin qui rassemble les orphelins. Puis Béatrice prit un mouchoir et s'essuya les yeux.

« Allez... » souffla-t-elle. « Allez, on ne va pas se laisser aller. Ils...enfin, je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient voulu me voir comme ça. Je dois faire honneur à mon nom, n'est ce pas ? »

Molly fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre. Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

« Béatrice...celle qui apporte le bonheur... » comprit-elle en se souvenant de ses cours de latin.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire. Molly ne pouvait qu'être impressionnée par son amie qui, malgré cette multitude de coups durs, essayait encore d'avancer en restant forte. Mais Molly oubliait qu'elle lui ressemblait plus qu'elle ne voulait le croire. Elle aussi avait continué de sourire même quand elle ne s'en pensait plus capable, pour les autres. Pour Sherlock.

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? » demanda Molly

Pour toute réponse, Béatrice ouvrit un nouvel onglet et le lui montra. Il s'agissait des horaires de l'Eurostar.

« Tu veux bien m'accompagner à Lille le week-end prochain ? »


	4. Chapter 4

IV

 _-Où es-tu ?_ -

Trois mots. Trois mots envoyés dans un SMS. Trois mots qui n'avaient pas reçu de réponse. Son portable sur le bras du canapé, Sherlock s'était retranché dans son palais mental. John vérifiait régulièrement que son meilleur ami ne donnait pas digne de fêlure. Depuis Sherrinford, ils n'étaient plus sûrs de rien. Sherlock encore moins que les autres.

Pour Mary et pour lui, il préférait avoir le détective à l'oeil. C'était un choc pour chacun d'entre eux d'avoir découvert la vérité et Sherlock devait encore encaisser le coup de ces révélations. Cependant Béatrice aurait dû être là pour tirer son frère de son apathie, pour leur donner les coups de pied aux fesses qui les feraient avancer. Mais, comme Mary, Béatrice n'était plus là. Ajouté à cela, Sherlock refusait de contacter Molly, de rectifier les choses et de les éclaircir, malgré ses encouragements. Quand John évoquait devant lui la pathologiste, soit Sherlock s'enfermait dans on palais mental, soit il quittait la maison. Jamais auparavant, Sherlock n'avait fui un problème de cette manière. Et John se devait d'être vigilant car c'était le moment le plus critique pour un drogué.

Molly lui avait bien sûr envoyé un message codé. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait hérité de Mary. John avait peur d'oublier sa femme avec le temps mais chaque jour lui envoyait un rappel que Mary Watson avait bien existé, avait aimé et avait été aimée en retour. Il avait refusé de lire plus en détail le message, le supprimant immédiatement, pour éviter que Sherlock ne lise en lui. Si Béatrice ne souhaitait pas être retrouvée, c'était son droit le plus strict après tout...Mais ils avaient tant perdu déjà... Le médecin regarda de nouveau son ami en soupirant. Sherlock n'avait rien mangé depuis trois jours alors qu'il se remettait à peine d'une quasi overdose. Résolument, il s'avança dans le salon et posa sur la table basse devant le canapé une assiette avec un sandwich et un verre d'eau. Il ne dérangea pas le détective et il savait pouvoir lui faire confiance pour s'alimenter correctement.

Perdu dans son palais mental qui portait les marques de son récent ébranlement émotionnel, Sherlock parcourait la pièce qu'il avait consacré à sa petite sœur. De leurs souvenirs d'enfance qu'il voyait sous un nouveau jour à leurs débuts dans leur vie d'adulte, Béatrice avait toujours été là, parvenant à le faire sourire, à lui faire éprouver des sentiments heureux qu'il ne montrait pas. Mais sa sœur était comme lui. Elle ne portait pas son coeur en bandoulière. Sa sœur...La ièce de Béatrice se mélangeait maintenant avec celle plus froide et triste d'Eurus. Il ne devait pas les comparer. Jamais . Elles étaient ses sœurs avec leur caractère et leurs différences. L'une était perdue dans son esprit et l'autre devait l'être dans ses sentiments. Le mot « sentiment » fit brusquement surgir à la jonction des deux pièces une porte dont il eut peur de s'approcher, une porte sur laquelle était écrite cette maudite phrase : _je vous aime_. Il resta dans les deux chambres à observer cette porte comme si elle était un serpent venimeux prêt à mordre à tout instant.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'une porte te rendrait aussi peureux. » se moqua une voix qui lui manquait terriblement dans la vie de tous les jours.

Mary apparut à ses côtés, le sourire et le regard amusés.

« Salut Sherlock. »

« Mary... »

« Tu m'expliques ce que tu attends ? » lui demanda sa défunte amie.

« Je ne peux pas m'occuper de...cela. Béatrice est injoignable et on ne parvient pas à mettre la main dessus. » prétexta-t-il.

« Béatrice n'est qu'une bonne excuse. Je le sais, tu le sais et elle le sait. Elle est plus fine que toi, ta sœur. Si tu veux la retrouver, il faut que tu règles tes propres problèmes d'abord. Si tu ne parvient pas à franchir une simple porte, comment veux-tu pouvoir retrouver qui que ce soit ? »

« Molly n'a pas à souffrir des problèmes de notre...famille. »

« Tu oublies que Molly fait déjà partie de notre famille. C'est la marraine de Rosie et la meilleure amie de Béatrice, Sherlock. Si tu veux retrouver ta sœur, trouve Molly et fais la paix avec ce que tu ressens pour elle. »

« Molly est mon amie, Mary. Elle mérite mieux que ça. C'est mon amie la plus fidèle, celle qui me comprend le mieux, celle à qui je peux tout demander, celle qui ne me juge pas, qui m'accepte comme je suis et qui m'oblige à m'améliorer. » déclara-t-il avec honnêteté quoiqu'il trouva que ses mots étaient trop faible pour rendre justice à Molly Hooper.

« C'est ma vision de John. » murmura Mary.

Il y eut un silence et Sherlock réfléchit à la réponse de Mary. Il se tourna pour lui dire que John avait tout pardonné et qu'il l'aimait toujours et plus que tout, mais le souvenir de son amie n'était plus à ses côtés.

Il regard de nouveau cette porte. Il souffla un grand coup puis posa la main sur la poignée. Il ressentit une chaleur immense et agréable l'envahir et c'est avec une plus grande confiance et avec acceptation qu'il pénétra dans la pièce de Molly Hooper.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sherlock quitta son palais mental et s'empara de son portable. Il appela son frère. Mycroft décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

« Je sais où elle est. » déclara-t-il.

« Moi aussi. » répondit Mycroft sans son habituel ton condescendant, preuve qu'il s'inquiétait réellement pour sa deuxième sœur.

« Prépare l'hélicoptère. » répondit Sherlock en se levant du canapé.

« Béatrice ne prendra le train que dans une demi-heure. Je vais bloquer les lignes et... »

« Non. Laisse-la faire. C'est à nous de la suivre pour une fois. »

Il raccrocha sans plus de délai. Avisant le sandwich de John, il s'efforça d'en manger quelques bouchées pour rassurer son ami.

« John ? » appela-t-il.

Personne ne lui répondit. Il vérifia dans l'appartement de ce dernier et il finit par trouver une note lui expliquant qu'il devait aller chez le pédiatre avec Rosie. Si cela ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit autrefois, aujourd'hui il laissa un mot domestique pour rassurer ceux qui tenaient à lui :

\- _Pars avec Mycroft à Lille. Retour avec Béatrice et Molly ce soir. S_

Puis il quitta l'appartement dans une envolée de Belfast.


	5. Chapter 5

V

Molly patientait dans la voiture de location garée en face d'un grand cimetière de la banlieue lilloise. Béatrice avait tenu à rencontrer ses parents seule, ce que son amie pouvait parfaitement comprendre. Pour passer le temps, la pathologiste lisait un roman policier se déroulant à l'époque de la Régence. Béatrice avait été calme mais tristement distraite pendant toute la durée de leur voyage en train et n'avait pas entretenu la conversation. Si Molly comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, elle-même n'avait pas eu le coeur à entretenir une conversation futile et légère. Ce périple aurait dû lui permettre de penser à autre chose que Sherlock. Mais elle était agacée de constater qu'elle ne parvenait pas à le chasser de son esprit. Sa discussion avec Béatrice avait ravivé les braises de l'espoir. Il lui restait une chance que Sherlock la retrouve et qu'il...qu'il quoi...Il ne l'avait pas recontacté depuis ce coup de fil. Il n'avait rien tenté et il préférait l'oublier plutôt que d'affronter la situation qu'il avait provoqué. Sherlock Holmes était un lâche et il ne méritait pas son attention ou sa souffrance, se répéta-t-elle encore une fois.

Soupirant de déception et de tristesse, elle se plongea de nouveau dans le roman de P.D. James _La mort s'invite à Pemberley_. La description de la technique employée par les personnages pour conserver le corps de Denny la faisait doucement sourire. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de lire plus d'une demi-page quand la vitre vibra sous un coup porté. Elle sursauta et prit instinctivement sa bombe lacrymogène.

« Molly, ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Toute sa tension remonta d'un coup quand elle vit qui se trouvait de l'autre ôté de la portière, aussi improbable que ce soit :

Sherlock Holmes en chair et en os.

Béatrice avait cherché pendant de longues minutes, le coeur battant, la tombe de ses parents. Dans la voiture, elle s'était dit que ce serait plus facile pour elle si Molly ne l'accompagnait pas mais maintenant qu'elle venait de trouver le lieu où ils reposaient, elle aurait bien aimé avoir quelqu'un avec elle. La tombe avait une stèle avec le nom de ses parents, d'abord celui de sa mère, puis celui de son père ainsi qu'une photo en médaillon d'eux. Elle s'approcha pour découvrir leurs visages. Ils étaient beaux, lui dans la cinquantaine, elle plus jeune, dans la trentaine peut-être. Son père ressemblait à ces anciennes vedettes de cinéma tandis que sa mère avec sa crinière rousse sauvage avait un air malicieux. Une boule dans la gorge, Béatrice remarqua avec émotion que leur tombe était légèrement fleurie : quelqu'un avait apporté une plante en pot qui semblait régulièrement entretenue. Quelqu'un avait connu ses parents. Si seulement, elle avait plus de temps, elle pourrait se mettre à sa recherche et savoir qui ses parents étaient durant leur vie. Mais d'abord...d'abord...elle devait refaire connaissance avec eux. Elle déposa sa composition florale. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient aimé. Elle ne savait rien de ce qu'ils étaient. Elle s'était contenté de prendre un rosier qui commençait à fleurir. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait juste envie de pleurer parce que venir ici lui rappelait qu'avant de savoir, elle était heureuse et qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus rien à quoi s'accrocher.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt. » murmura-t-elle en caressant de nouveau leurs photos.

Elle pleura silencieusement, se sentant plus seule que jamais.

« Que dois-je faire maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle à haute voix entre ses sanglots qu'elle cherchait à étouffer.

« Revenir avec nous. » déclara la voix de Mycroft Holmes dans son dos.

« Molly. Ouvre s'il te plaît. » répéta Sherlock en posant sa main sur la vitre.

Tétanisée, Molly aurait aimé pouvoir allumer le contact et s'enfuir. Mais laisser Béatrice était inenvisageable. Elle lui tourna le dos pour ne plus regarder ce visage séduisant et ses yeux céruléens dans lesquels se mélangeaient le soulagement et la supplication. Sherlock ne l'avait jamais regardée ainsi, jamais comme si elle était...précieuse.

« Molly...laisse-moi une chance. »

Il y avait dans sa voix des accents de vérité qui laissait l'espoir planter ses griffes dans son coeur malmené. Mais Sherlock savait très bien contrefaire la vérité. Elle ne devait pas risquer sa santé mentale. Du moins pas sans des garanties.

« Molly ! Il faut que nous parlions. On ne peut pas laisser ce coup de téléphone se mettre entre nous. » protesta-t-il en haussant la voix.

Molly regarda autour d'elle, gênée. Heureusement en ce début de mâtinée, le parking était très peu fréquenté. Elle n'aurait pas apprécié d'être embarquée par la police française pour perturbation et exhibition sur la voie publique, parce que Sherlock ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de se comporter en reine du drame. Elle refusait de penser à autre chose que ce risque et surtout pas aux mots de cet homme qu'elle avait tant aimé et qui l'avait fait tant souffrir.

« Molly, je sais que Béatrice est avec toi. Elle a dû tout te raconter. C'est bien elle de vouloir réparer mes torts. Laisse-moi entrer. Nous devons mettre les choses au clair. Molly... » La voix de Sherlock baissa et il colla son front contre la vitre alors que Molly s'efforçait toujours de l'ignorer, même si l'entente du nous faisait battre son coeur et nouait son estomac.

« Celle à qui je ne pensais pas tenir est celle qui compte le plus. J'ai besoin de toi sinon je vais mourir. » murmura-t-il en reprenant les mots de la chute, période sombre durant laquelle il lui avait prouvé combien il avait foi en elle. « Tu as droit à la vérité. Quoi que tu décides ensuite, je le respecterai. »

Molly appuya d'une main tremblante sur le bouton d'ouverture de la fenêtre côté passager pour maintenir une certaine distance entre elle et Sherlock pour éviter que l'espoir ne lui brûle totalement le coeur. Le détective fit immédiatement le tour du véhicule.

« Molly... »murmura-t-il avec un tel soulagement qu'elle faillit lui ouvrir la porte pour le prendre dans ses bras et achever de le rassurer.

« Je sais Sherlock. Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça. Tu n'as pas besoin de... » commença-t-elle.

« Non, Molly. » la coupa-t-il avec une douceur si inaccoutumée qu'elle en était brutale. « Je ne viens pas pour m'excuser. Enfin si...mais...c'est autre chose. Je viens te demander pardon. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas. Je comprends maintenant ce que tu as dû vivre. Personne ne mérite ça et toi encore moins. Pas après...pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi...Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux, Molly Hooper et j'ai toujours gâché ton bonheur... »

« Non Sherlock, ce n'est pas... »

« Je t'en prie, Molly, soyons honnête. J'ai un été un idiot, un imbécile, un salopard comme le dit John et un bâtard selon tes propres termes. Je n'ai pas vu ce qui était évident depuis le départ. Tu étais là, tu étais toujours là. Je te voyais mais je ne te regardais pas, pas comme j'aurais dû le faire, comme je désirais le faire. Je me suis menti à moi-même et cela t'a fait souffrir. Eurus...ma sœur… s'en est servi contre toi et contre moi. Elle voulait me faire comprendre que je ne pouvais qu'apporter la souffrance à ceux qui m'aimaient et que...j'aimais. Mais toi...toi tu as réussi à la contrer, tu as réussi à me réveiller, à me faire comprendre que je... »

« Ne le dis pas Sherlock. Ne le dis pas si tu ne le penses pas vraiment. Si je suis encore ton amie, ne me fais pas plus de mal...je t'en prie. » murmura Molly au bord des larmes.

Sherlock se tut et la regarda longuement, intensément comme s'il allait de nouveau lui lancer une déduction cruelle à la figure. Mais pourtant, ce regard était totalement différent. Molly aurait tellement aimé le croire, croire Béatrice. Mais après tout ce temps, comment avoir encore de l'espoir ?

« Tu n'es pas mon amie, Molly Hooper. Tu es l'unique femme que j'aimerai jamais. » souffla-t-il

Et Molly, à l'entente de ces mots éclata en sanglots.

« Molly ? Molly ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

Molly déverrouilla les portes. Sherlock monta immédiatement en voiture mais ne sut pas que faire de plus.

« De quoi as-tu besoin Molly ? » lui demanda-t-il sincèrement perdu.

Moly le prit dans ses bras et se serra contre lui en pleurant toujours, ne croyant pas à la chance qui lui était donnée. Quelques instants après, elle sentit ses bras se fermer doucement autour d'elle.

« Je vous aime, Molly Hooper. » répéta-t-il sans hésiter en embrassant le sommet de son crâne, la faisant frisonner.

Elle releva la tête et essuya ses joues pleines de larmes avant de se moucher. Puis elle regarda Sherlock droit dans les yeux, prête à déclarer ces mots qui l'avaient habité depuis si longtemps :

« Je vous aime, Sherlock Holmes. » déclara-t-elle avant de prendre l'initiative de l'embrasser.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Béatrice dévisagea pendant quelques minutes son frère aîné avant de lui tourner le dos. Elle avait toujours su qu'ils finiraient par la retrouver un jour ou l'autre et qu'il leur faudrait faire un choix. Elle entendit ses pas qui se rapprochaient de la tombe jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à côté d'elle. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants encore. Maintenant que Mycroft était à côté d'elle, elle ressentait plus douloureusement que jamais la fracture qui s'était installée entre eux.

« Sherlock ? » demanda-t-elle

Mycroft ne fut pas étonné qu'elle demanda après lui. C'était avec Sherlock que Béatrice avait grandi. C'était avec lui qu'elle avait réappris à parler. Il était déjà suffisamment âgé pour ne plus être obligé de rester chez ses parents quand sa cousine était arrivée. Et après Eurus, il n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de s'attacher à une enfant qu'il devrait peut-être enfermée aussi.

« Avec Miss Hooper. » répondit-il.

Béatrice soupira mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, pas devant Mycroft. Il n'y avait pas eu que Sherlock et elle pour craindre pour la vie de Molly. Le regard de Mycroft dans la pièce...elle seule l'avait vu et elle seule savait ce qu'il vivait.

« Tant mieux pour eux. Je suis désolée pour toi, Mycroft. »

« Je m'en remettrai. » répondit-il toujours aussi peu prolixe. « Et puis je n'ai rien fait pour changer les choses. Au final, tout est pour le mieux. »

Béatrice tourna légèrement la tête vers lui avec un petit sourire amusé :

« Lady Smallwood ? » lança-t-elle, sa question n'en étant pas une.

« Seigneur ! J'aurai dû te forcer à intégrer le MI-5. » se moqua-t-il.

La légèreté du moment s'évapora rapidement et Béatrice regarda de nouveau la tombe.

« Eurus avait tort, Béatrice. Tu n'as pas été choisi pour la remplacer. Ton père...je ne dirai pas que j'ai bien connu le commissaire Laurence. C'est cliché et je suis trop jeune pour cela. Ton père...je l'ai rencontré deux ou trois fois. Mais je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier. En fait, je pense bien que c'est même lui qui m'a donné goût aux intrigues du pouvoir et aux beaux costumes. Il m'a impressionné. Ne le dis pas à Sherlock, mais...c'était mon modèle. Je voulais lui ressembler, avoir la même assurance, la même classe que lui. Tu sais...un peu à la Gary Grant. »

Sa remarque arracha un sourire à sa cousine.

« Ta mère...je vais être honnête avec toi. Je n'en ai quasiment aucun souvenir. La seule chose que je me rappelle c'est qu'elle et maman s'entendaient très bien et qu'elle était une grande féministe. Je croyais que c'était un juron à l'époque vu le ton que prenait Swan pour en parler. Quand il est mort, Maman et Papa sont partis te chercher en France. Tu es arrivée pour Noël. Je me souviens que les choses ont changé à ce moment-là, que tu nous as apporté un peu de l'unité que nous avions perdue. »

« Cela n'a pas empêché Sherlock de se droguer. » remarqua-t-elle

Mycroft soupira.

« Sherlock était plus brisé que ce que j'ai cru et je n'aurai pas dû mettre entre les mains d'une adolescente les problèmes de mon frère. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu et sans toi, Sherlock aurait sûrement fait pire. Tu l'as toujours empêché d'aller jusqu'au geste fatal, tu sais, parce que tu étais là dans son palais mental. Il me l'a dit. A chaque fois que je le retrouvais, il me demandait de ne rien te dire jusqu'à ce que tu ne parviennes plus à ignorer la réalité. Quand je lui ai imposé la désintoxication, il a accepté parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu le regardes avec horreur ou pitié. Tu lui as fait du bien, comme tu as fait du bien à nos parents en les obligeant à mettre de côté leur peine pour continuer de vivre et prendre soin de toi. Et...tu m'as aidé, tu m'as empêché de devenir un être stérile au niveau des sentiments en étant la plus jeune, celle qui demandait mon affection alors même que j'aurai voulu me tenir à l'écart. »

Mycroft se tut. Il sentit la main de Béatrice prendre la sienne avant qu'elle ne se blottisse contre son épaule. Avec maladresse, il l'entoura de son bras et la serra contre lui.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison. » déclara-t-elle avec une voix pleine de larmes, une vois qui lui rappelait la petite fille qu'elle avait été et qui leur avait montré que les petites sœurs pouvaient demander de l'affection sans que la souffrance ne soit le moyen utilisé pour s'exprimer, juste en venant frapper à votre porte la nuit après un cauchemar.

Alors, Mycroft, en bon frère, ne relâcha pas son étreinte et la ramena doucement à leur voiture où les attendaient, souriants, Molly et Sherlock.


End file.
